sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χρονική Προώθηση
Χρονική Προώθησις Boost thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμοί ---- Σημειακός Μετασχηματισμός Συνεχής Μετασχηματισμός Διακριτός Μετασχηματισμός ---- Χρονική Αναστροφή Χωρική Αναστροφή Χρονική Μεταφορά Χωρική Μεταφορά Χρονική Στροφή Χωρική Στροφή ---- Αβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Αναβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Γαλιλαϊκός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Lorentz Μετασχηματισμός Poincare ]] thumb|300px| [[ΜετασχηματισμόςΕνεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός Παθητικός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Στροφής ]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρική Στροφή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρική Στροφή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρική Στροφή ]] - Ένας μετασχηματισμός. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Προώθηση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ώθηση". Περιγραφή A = \begin{bmatrix} \cosh \theta & - \sinh \theta \\ - \sinh \theta & \cosh \theta \\ \end{bmatrix} Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *μετασχηματισμός * συμμετρία Βιβλιογραφία *J. M. Keller, "Note on Reduction for the Rotation Group," Phys. Rev. 55, 508 (1939). *E. Schrödinger, Proc. Roy. Irish Acad. 47, 39 (1941). *J. Takahashi, "Generalized Spherical Harmonics as Representation Matrix Elements of Rotation Group," J. Phys. Soc. Jpn. 7, 307 (1952). *R. L Guernsey and G. B. Aftken, "A Vector Addition Coefficient Identity," Phys. Rev. 92, 1270 (1953). *F. Berencz and R. Pauncz, "Construction of S2 Eigenfunctions by Method of Spin Operators. I. General Theory," Proc. Phys. Soc. A 71, 145 (1958). *A. Meckler, "Majorana Formula," Phys. Rev. 111, 1447 (1958). *V. K. Perel, Zh. Eksp. Teor. Fiz. 35, 685 (1958). *M. Rotenberg, R. Biyins, N. Metropolis and J. K. Wooten, The 3-J and 6-J Symbols (MIT, 1960). *E. Ambler, J. C. Eisenstein and J. F. Schooley, "Traces of Products of Angular Momentum Matrices," J. Math. Phys. 3, 118 (1962). *M. E. Rose, "Properties of the Irreducible Angular Momentum Tensors," J. Math. Phys. 3, 409 (1962). *W. T. Sharp, Racah Algebra and the Contraction of Groups, Report AECL-1098, CRT-935 (Atomic Energy of Canada, 1960). *V. Bargmann, "On the Representations of the Rotation Group," Rev. Mod. Phys. 34, 829 (1962). *S. L. Altmann, "On the Symmetries of Spherical Harmonics," Proc. Camb. Phil. Soc. 53, 343 (1957). *S. L. Altmann and C. J. Bradley, "On the Symmetries of Spherical Harmonics," Phil. Trans. London A 255, 193 (1963). *D. M. Brink and G. R. Satchler, Angular Momentum (Oxford, 1971). *P. Seagrave, "Representation of Permutation Operators in Quantum Mechanics," Nucl. Phys. 80, 674 (1966). *J.-N. Massot, E. El-Baz and J. Lafoucrière, "A General Graphical Method for Angular Momentum," Rev. Mod. Phys. 39, 288 (1967). *Y. Aharonov and L. Susskind, "Observability of the Change of Spinors Under 2π Rotations," Phys. Rev. 158, 1237 (1967). *H. J. Bernstein, "Spin Precession During Interferometry of Fermions and the Phase Factor Associated with Rotations Through 2π Radians," Phys. Rev. Lett. 18, 1102 (1967). *F. Bloch et al, eds., Spectroscopic and Group Theoretical Methods in Physics (North Holland, 1968). *P. H. Butler, Point Group Symmetry Applications: Methods and Tables (Plenum, 1981). *L. C. Biedenham and J. D. Louck, The Racah-Wigner Algebra in Quantum Theory (Addison-Wesley, 1981). *F. Wilczek, "Quantum Mechanics of Fractional-Spin Particles," Phys. Rev. Lett. 49, 957 (1982). *R. Jackiw and A. N. Redlich, "Two-Dimensional Angular Momentum in the Presence of Long-Range Magnetic Flux," Phys. Rev. Lett. 50, 555 (1983). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *users.uoa.gr *[ ] Κατηγορία:Μετασχηματισμοί